


You Ain't Met My Texas Yet

by shades_of_odd



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Gen, Half Character Study, I Tried, half me listing what I love about Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_odd/pseuds/shades_of_odd
Summary: It's just Alex, and how he misses Texas. Literally, that's all it is.





	You Ain't Met My Texas Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loyaulte_me_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyaulte_me_lie/gifts).

Alex has always loved Texas. It’s his home, after all. He still remembers the Texas pledge from when he was in school. He loves prickly pear cactus, Bluebell ice cream, mesquite barbecue, cold glasses of sweet tea, monarch butterflies in November, and random heat waves in the middle of summer. He misses it when he’s up in New England or out in California. He doesn’t miss it as much when he’s in England, because he’s normally with Henry there, and he doesn’t miss his home when he’s with the person who makes him feel the most at home out of anyone in the world, but no matter what, there’s a Texas-sized chunk of his heart that lives under those clear blue skies.   
When you’ve been travelling for a while, and you finally get to stretch out your legs and get them back under you, and you’ve finally gotten to your destination, there’s always that one big, deep breath. It’s the same feeling as when you’re sitting by your window right before a summer rain, or breathing in the wind that comes sweeping down your street as you’re heading out at eight o’clock in the morning, the one with that distinct October chill and those few fallen leaves riding right behind it. Texas is that feeling in a place. It’s the blissful chill of anonymity in a crowd and the warmth of being known and wanted wrapped in one, and Alex misses it like an amputated limb most of the time.  
Some days, that missing part of his heart is harder to fill than others. When he’s hit with a craving for good barbacoa, or keeps thinking he smells sun-warmed leather, for instance, he feels that ache inside so much more acutely. Those are the days that he misses Henry more, too, when they’re on opposite sides of the world.   
Alex wouldn’t trade his life for anything. He has Henry, and his family and friends, and the chance to make the world so much better for so many people. Still, there’s always that part of him that longs for the pecan pie-sweetness of coming home, because a part of Alex’s heart will always belong to his Texas.


End file.
